Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a cushion of a curtain air bag device, and more particular, to a cushion of a curtain air bag device, which is installed in a vehicle so as to protect a passenger from an impact with a side of the vehicle during a vehicle collision.
Discussion
In general, an air bag is installed in the center of a steering wheel or in a crash pad at the front of a passenger seat, and protects the upper body and face of a driver or a passenger in the passenger seat during a collision accident. Furthermore, in order to maximize the protective effect, another air bag can be installed in a side of the vehicle (in part of the seat or a roof side rail, for example). A side air bag serves to protect the occupant from the impact of a lateral or oblique collision.
An air bag installed in the roof side rail can be referred to as a curtain air bag. A curtain air bag draws its name from the air bag cushion portion spreading downward from the roof to cover the window of a vehicle when the air bag is activated, like a curtain installed on a window of a home provides shade when drawn.
When an accident occurs, a control unit recognizes the collision through an impact sensor and activates an inflator to generate gas. Then, the generated gas is introduced into a cushion of the curtain air bag device. The cushion of the curtain air bag device is spread along the sides of the front and rear seats so as to protect occupants.
According to the above-described curtain air bag device, when the vehicle collides with another vehicle in an oblique direction, the occupant may be injured in the situation where the occupant's head is forced towards a space between the side curtain air bag and a front air bag, and misses bumping against the side curtain air bag or the front air bag. In that situation, occupants can be injured by an impact with a side of the vehicle or due to their heads being rapidly tilted to the side. Thus, there is a demand for a structure capable of solving such a problem.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.